Mental Image
by CambionTwins
Summary: Hal and Ben celebrate being together for a year and deal with the trials that a future together holds.
1. Chapter 1

Hal and Ben celebrate being together for a year and deal with the trials that a future together holds.

Week 13, time sure flies. This is always a hot pairing to write and the tags that I got for it just made it fun, though I might have to add another chapter for the romance part of the story. Succubi said something really good this week and I decided that I would quote her from now on in our fic notes at the end so look out for the new titbit. As always please read, enjoy and review.

Mental Image

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Hal walked through the aisles of the shop, he never thought that he would be in a place like this but then again he never thought that he would be dating his brother secretly either so yeah. Tonight was special, it was their one year anniversary and it was also their parent's anniversary so they would have the house to themselves since Hal arranged for Matt to go and stay with a friend; Hal had been planning this for weeks and he wanted everything to be perfect, romantic even.

Hal was looking for everything that he would need for their night, in a sex shop no less. Lube, flavoured and some other small things that he wanted to surprise his younger brother with, it still feels strange to him to call the person that he has been dating, sleeping with and even promised himself to his brother, even if that was what he was. It was hard not being able to be open with their relationship and share their love with everyone, but it was their fate to go it alone.

Hal felt his phone vibrate in his jeans; he already knew who it was from before he even saw the words "Ben" written on his screen.

Ben: Where are you?

Hal smiled as he read the text, his brother never used shortened words and he hated it when Hal used them, so he learned not to do so; after all a mad Ben is a not one to put out for a horny Hal. Hal quickly sent a text back to his brother/lover.

Hal: At the shop getting some things for tonight.

Hal barely made it ten steps before his phone went off in his pocket again so he stopped again to read what his boyfriend wrote back.

Ben: Mom and Dad just left for the hotel, though Matt is still here. I can't wait till tonight.

Hal let his fingers move across his phone as he typed up a reply to the text, if Ben couldn't wait for tonight then he supposed that he could tease his dear brother a bit.

Hal: Why don't you entertain yourself, get yourself ready for a long night.

Having sent the text the eldest brother moved to pay for his items, he still had to go buy some other stuff, like roses and chocolate covered strawberries. Vibrations came running up Hal's leg yet again as his phone got another text, so he went to read the text and gasped out "shit" at what he read.

Ben: Already have three fingers in me and covered in myself, I need you Hal. Need to feel your touch, need those lips of yours that feel like sweet torture on my skin, but mostly I just need that big dick of yours to fill me, to feel you hard and strong inside of me.

The store clerk looked at the teenage boy at the word that slipped from his lips; Hal looked up at the clerk with a blush on his cheeks. He knew that the person across from him could not know that it was his brother sexting him, "My boyfriend" he said waving his phone at the clerk who was now giving him a knowing smile, Hal let out a relaxing breath, he finally called Ben his boyfriend out loud to someone other then the boy himself and it felt good.

Hal: Going to be a while babe, why don't you tell me what you want me to do tonight. In detail.

Hal typed back while the clerk packed his items into a discreet bag, he could only imagine how it would have looked if people could see through the bag he is handed. Before he even got to the door of the small sex shop he felt another text vibrating in his pants, the thought of just going into the nearest bathroom and putting that sweet vibrating phone of his to an already stirring part of his body crossed his mind but he knew that that's what Ben wanted, to drive him mad and make him rush home and give his brother what he wanted, they played this game before and he always lost but not this time, this time he was going to last and beat his lover at his own game.

Ben: I'll leave it as a surprise. P.S. The pen on your desk does not compare to you, but it does reach deep enough to give me some pleasure.

Hal had this inkling that he was going to lose the game again. Ben was in his room and fucking himself with the pen he normally used to do his homework with, the image had him hard as rock and every time he would use that pen he would not get any work done.

Hal: Nothing compares to me, only I can fill you up the way you like. My dick is the only thing that can give that greedy hole of yours what it really wants, but if you prefer the pen.

Hal did not receive another text from Ben for a few minutes and was beginning to think that he might have made his brother mad again, but when he stood in front of the flower shop got his reply.

Ben: Don't know about that Hal, your lacrosse stick feels pretty amazing. I might even like its reach more then your dicks.

Hal chocked as he read the text while he walked into the shop, people looked at him and gave him weird looks and even weirder looks when they noticed the blush he was sporting. Hal composed himself before re-reading the text and typing his reply.

Hal: If you like my lacrosse stick better then I suppose that I will just have to fuck you with it from now on, or you can just fuck yourself with it. Then again, me and my lacrosse stick would stretch you real good together.

Hal was glad he could hide his hard on with the bag he was carrying because it was straining and he was not exactly on the small side and the image he just gave himself with his text did not really help his growing problem. Hal picked up his order for rose petals and left the store, or rather fled the store and the looks he got.

Hal nearly cursed when he felt his phone vibrate yet again, this time almost next to his straining dick which had its head close to it. Ben really was going to win this round unless he came up with something good to send him over the edge or if he just ignored him, though ignoring his brother would piss him off and would also just make his phone torture him even more with endless vibrations.

Ben: Would love to feel that, but first I would like to suck that big dick of yours while you fuck me with your lacrosse stick, that would feel good. I might even make better vibrations with my mouth then your phone is now.

Yip Ben was going to win, and Hal was going to die. He had no idea how he was going to make two more stops with his brother contently driving him crazy with all these mental images, but he was going to make it through this and then later when he gets home he is going to ride his brother as hard and as long as he can, he will have his revenge when he hears his brother come undone again and again.

Hal: I know you can, and I also know that you can take my whole cock down your sinful mouth. You would look so good suck my cock while I fuck you with my lacrosse stick; maybe even use some of my other old sports equipment.

Hal was sure that he had won now, that Ben was cumming all over himself with those mental images, if only he knew that he had just lost. It was a few minutes later when he walked out of his last stop for the day that he got another text, though this one came with a picture.

Ben was on his back on Hal's bed wearing his lacrosse vest and nothing else; his cock was lying on his covered stomach. Hal saw the lacrosse stick up his brother ass, smooth legs held by strong arms and cum splattered all over his vest; the face his brother was making, biting his bottom lip with a shy look in his eyes had Hal moaning as he stopped dead in his tracks and felt as his dick jerk in its confines painting them with his sticky cum. He just lost, or was it a draw. He no longer cared as he walked back towards the parking lot and his car; Ben was going to get it in a few minutes when he got home, after he kicked Matt out of the house of course.

Hoped you liked it, if not oh well. There will be another chapter to this, just don't ask when; though a few reviews might just make it appear out of nowhere.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	2. Chapter 2

This was a long time coming, but with all of the attention it has gotten lately I couldn't help but update, that and the fact that Falling Skies started up again. Enjoy Part 1 of their weekend.

Anniversary Part 1

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Hal passed Matt on his way back into the house, his youngest brother yelling at him as he had almost knocked him over in his rush to get to a needy Ben who he knew was waiting for him upstairs. Once inside the house Hal locked the door and double checked to make sure that no one would bother him and Ben before he sped up the stairs to his room, though when he walked into his closed room he didn't see his lover anywhere.

Taking the absence of his lover to calm himself and to coat his floor in the rose petals he got Hal quickly turned his normally messy room into a romantic spot for him and Ben. Hal took the time to change out of his soiled underwear and splash his face before he ventured out of his room in search of his brother, and his sports equipment that Ben had used.

Hal searched in Ben's room but had no luck, then he tried the rest of the house, also with no luck and when panic started to set in he heard moaning coming from upstairs, from his room. Taking the steps two at a time Hal burst into his room with a speed he had perfected out on the lacrosse field only to be stunned at the door. Ben was laying on his back in the exact way he had been in the picture Hal had gotten, and though the jock had no idea how his brother had slipt past him, he didn't really care at that moment.

The jock found himself quickly enough and acted on his instincts, Hal walked over to his brother while he undid his jeans and pushed them off along with his shoes before he got on the bed. Hal positioned himself on his brothers chest, and without him having to ask Ben knew what was wanted of him; Ben leaned forward and started to suck his brother through the material of the jock strap he had changed into. Hal watched his brother as he worked on him, he had to bite his bottom lip as Ben sucked his balls into his mouth through his underwear, but he made sure that Ben knew that he was doing a good job by massaging his cheek with his left hand.

Hal let his right hand sneak backwards as he held onto the headboard of his bed with his left, and once his right hand found its target he felt the moans revibrate through the material of his jock strap as he pulled the lacrosse stick out of his brother and then push it back in, he went slow at first but when Ben brought his hands up to free his aching member from the confines of his jock strap so that he could suck it Hal picked up the pace until both of them were voicing their pleasure to the world.

Ben stopped sucking Hal and just let his dick lay against his cheek as he lost himself in the pleasure, Hal not wanting to give his brother any mercy moved down his body until he was sitting on bens painfully hard member. Hal began to grind down into his brother, making the younger teen moan out louder and thrust back up into each motion of his hips; all the while Hal kept up the pace of the lacrosse stick inside of Ben, not letting up even when he felt Ben shaking under him, the boy nearing his release.

"H… Hal I…I… I can't ho… HOLD… CUMMING!" Ben screamed as his orgasm hit him harder then it ever had. Hal felt his brothers seed paint his behind but didn't care as he kept up the motions of his hips and his hand which was still fulling the lacrosse stick into his brothers hole.

When Hal finally stilled on top of Ben the boy was spent, but still let out little broken moans with each push and pull Hal made with his sports equipment; the older teen not allowing the younger to get any rest after his explosive third orgasm of the day.

Hal got off of Ben but still kept up the fucking his right had was in control of, the weak pleas and whines his brother voiced only spurring him on to give the boy even more. The jock sat on his knees next to his brother on the bed while he tortured the boy, his left hand playing with his cum soaked limp cock and his eyes eating up the image before him, the image he was committing to mental memory.

After a few more minutes of playing with his spent brother Hal stopped and got off of the bed to retrieve the items he had bought, he stood next to his desk and looked back at his brother who was laying on his bed, the boy still wore his lacrosse vest and still had his stick up his ass, it was an image he would never forget, and thanks to the photos he took with his phone he never would.

Hal went back to the bed and laid down next to his brother, he leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips but quickly continued on to mark his neck and then nibble on his ear, "You hungry?" Hal asked as he kept up the teasing, Ben could only give a slight nod and a small quick gasp as Hal gently bit his ear, "I got you something, or rather I got us a little snack" Hal said as he got out the chocolate covered strawberries.

Taking out one of the sweet fruits he placed it at Ben's lips, the boy opening his mouth to take it but only held it there as Hal leaned over him to take the other half into his mouth. The two brothers shared a chocolaty sweet kiss as they ate the fruit, both of them sharing what they had in their mouths. The kiss lasted till neither could taste the treat anymore, but Hal just broke the kiss and placed another sweet fruit in his brothers mouth before continuing their make out session.

The two brothers carried on like this until they finished the strawberries, both of them hot and ready for more, "Got to love youth" Hal remarked as he felt Ben poking his right thigh. The younger teen blushed even more then he already was as Hal leaned down to capture his lips again, they kissed for what felt like hours, but Hal had only used it to distract his brother. Ben felt his brother break their kiss and then he felt the jocks hands on his overly sensitive cock, and when Ben tried to see what his brother was up to one of his brothers hands held him down by pushing on his chest and his brothers smiling face right in front of his.

When Hal finally allowed the younger teen to get up (as much as he could with a lacrosse stick up his ass) to see what he had done Ben couldn't wrap his mind around the sight he saw, Hal had put a cock ring on him but Ben didn't see that it was not just a normal cock ring, but he felt it soon enough as Hal pressed a button and the small vibrator on the under side of his member came to life and made the boy fall back onto the bed and let out a loud series of moans, the younger teen was writhing on the bed, hands clawing at the sheets and back arching off of the bed, it was a sight that had Hal taking his cock in hand and cumming all over his pleasured brother.

Hal took mercy on his brother when he came down from his orgasmic high by turning the vibrator off, the younger teen laid gasping for breath, his sweat damp hair sticking to his forehead and his body glistened from his exertion. Hal let his lover catch his breath before he slowly pulled the lacrosse stick out of him; he took care not to hurt the boy as he handled his sports equipment. When the stick was out Ben moaned/whined and Hal moved his hands up his brothers sweaty bode and pushed the lacrosse vest up and then pulled it off of his brother, he discarded it over his shoulder and marvelled at the image before him, and he felt the love for this boy, his brother and lover, the one person he could not see a future without.

Hal admired his blushing brother for a while until the boy started to squirm under his gaze, "Stop looking and do something already" Ben pleaded but still Hal just looked at him with a happy look on his face. When Hal finally did move it was to lean in and kiss his brother again, their kiss swollen lips touching and their tongues dancing together, all the while Hal moved his brother up the bed until the boy was pushed up the headboard and sat in his lap, his legs wrapped around Hal's waist.

The two kissed as Hal positioned himself at his brothers entrance, he broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together, their eyes met and they shared a lust filled look, "I love you, so much" Hal said as he pushed the head of his large cock past his lovers rim, the boy tensed but didn't feel any pain, not after he just went through with the lacrosse stick. Hal took his time in burying himself inside of his brother, pushing in inch by inch and watching his brother closely, memorizing each expression made by the younger teen.

When Hal was finally seated deep inside of Ben he gave the boy some time to get used to him, to feel him throbbing inside of him before he pulled out half way and then push back in, his pace slow and steady and his gaze fixed on his brothers face. Once Hal was sure that Ben was ready he picked up his pace, Hal pulled out completely and then thrust forward, each time hitting his brothers prostate and making the boy gasp out.

Now pounding away at his brothers stretched hole Hal couldn't keep the sounds of his own exertion at bay, his breath came ion laboured gasps as he gave his brother everything he had. Ben was right there with his brother, his breath laboured and his eyes shut tight as he let his hole be abused, his arms were behind him, his hands grasping the headboard so hard that his knuckles went white and that is when Hal decided to take it up a notch.

Ben's eyes shot open when the vibrations around his cock started, his back arching into his brothers chest and his mouth opened in a silent scream, Hal moaned out as he felt his brother tight around him at the sudden shock of pleasure but he didn't miss a beat as he continued to pound into his brother with all of his might. Ben could feel himself cumming but the ring that gave him pleasure also stopped his pleasure from reaching its peak and he couldn't take it, his whole body burned with the need to cum but his brothers new toy denied him that privilege.

Hal felt himself nearing his release and began pounding into his lover with erratic thrusts, his pace now all about finishing and coating his brother, of filling his brother with his seed and after a few more deep thrusts he buried himself as deep as he could causing his brother move slightly up the bed and groan at the force as he cummed inside of him.

Ben felt his brothers seed spilling into him, felt it reach deep inside of him and he loved it, he loved his brother and he loved it when his brother would fill him with his cum. Hal leaned in to kiss Ben as he cummed inside of him, the two made out as the jock grew soft inside of his brother but still Hal didn't pull out of Ben or stop the vibrator that caused the painful pleasure to course through him, the younger teen moaned and whined into his brothers mouth but Hal didn't take pity on him and he wouldn't give him the mercy of cumming… yet.

Hal pulled his brother close so that he could rest his head on the boys shoulder, "I thought we could try that thing we talked about, maybe even more… and if you're a good boy then I might just let you cum" Hal whispered before biting into his brothers shoulder causing the younger to moan from the pain. Hal could feel himself harden inside of Ben again, he knew his brother loved the feeling of him hardening inside of him, he knew the boy loved being stretched by his growing cock.

Hal picked up the lacrosse stick he had put next to Ben on the bed and worked it under him until its end prodded at his lovers entrance under his own dick, Ben looked panicked as Hal reached for the flavoured lube he had used on himself, the lube the two of them will enjoy this weekend again and again, the jock coated the lacrosse stick with the lube before he pushed it against his brothers ass. Ben bit his bottom lip as the sports equipment breached him and pushed up inside of him alongside his brother, the feeling of being so full was too much for him and he would have gone soft if not for the constant vibrations keeping him hard and on edge.

Hal let Ben adjust to the feeling of being so full, and he himself had to control himself because of the feeling of the metal pressing against his hard dick. After deeming his brother ready Hal pulled aligned the stick with his dick and pulled out, his cock and the stick moving in sync as he started up a pace, going slow at first but picking up pace quickly.

The two boys were lost in the pleasure that they felt, "Please HAL! I… I… NEED TO… C… CUM!" Ben got out in between thrusts, though if Hal had heard him he didn't let on because he just continued with the brutal pace as he chased his own release again.

Hal's hips started to snap into Ben at a speed and the younger teen knew that his brother was close but at this point he was to weak and sore to really do much more then take what his brother was giving him. Hal used his free hand to grab Ben's cock and start to stroke him in time with his own erratic pace, the younger boy couldn't take it, tears running down his face from all the sensations that flowed through him but when he felt his lover undo the tight ring he couldn't stop the scream that tore through him.

Ben was cumming, and cumming hard, his whole body shook and his vision went black as he finally had his release, and through it all Hal continued to pound into his prostate, milking the boy through a long and hard orgasm until Ben was dry cumming. Finally Hal pushed into Ben and spilled another load of his seed into his brother as he held him close, hugging the person he loved as he came.

Hal pulled out the lacrosse stick and discarded it next to the bed and then pulled himself out, oversensitive and sated he laid down next to his passed out lover, Hal turned his head and smiled at the boy, he had never felt like this about anyone before and even though he knew that he shouldn't feel this way about his brother he didn't care, he loved Ben and Ben loved him and he knew that love, no matter what shape it came in was not wrong.

So was it any good, of course it was haha. Your thoughts, do you want a part 2 and/or should I turn this into a full blown story like ISpy, I will leave it up to you, the fans to decide the fate of this story. Till part 2, we hope you enjoyed.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	3. Chapter 3

Thought it was time for an update. Now that I have finished ISpy for now I will give this story my full attention and see about a few more updates. Read and enjoy the last part of their anniversary, and if you have any thoughts on the story please share them if you want to.

Mental Image

Chapter 3

Anniversary Part 2

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Hal laid next to his lover and looked as the boy slept, he knew that Ben hated it when he watched him sleep but he couldn't help himself because the boy just looked so peaceful and cute. He didn't want to get up and ruin what little time they had left before the rest of the family came back and they had to fall back into their roles as brothers who didn't get along.

Ben stirred in his sleep and moaned out a little. Hal smiled and leaned in to place a soft and chaste kiss on his brother's full lips and was rewarded with a soft whimper from those lips; Hal looked down his brother's body until his eyes fell on the tenting sheets that he had covered them with before falling asleep. Hal smiled as he reached out and tapped his finger on the covered erection and tried his best to hold back his laugh as Ben arched into the touch and squirmed in his sleep, the boy asking for more as little gasps and moans escaped him.

Hal kept up the teasing until his fingers got coated in a little pre-cum, then he removed the sheets and lifted his brothers right thigh with his left hand while aligning himself with his brother with his right. Ben woke up when he felt Hal's right arm snake in under his head so that his head rested on it, "Morning sunshine" Hal said before leaning into kiss his brother but before Ben could reply Hal slipped into him. Ben moaned out as he felt his brother sink into him until he felt all of him inside of him, and no matter how much Ben begged and arched Hal didn't move but instead kissed and licked his exposed neck.

Hal kept going down until he got to Ben's nipple and attached his mouth to it and teased the little bud until it was harder than a diamond, and Ben couldn't help but ask for more, "Hal… more… please… I need… you to…. move…. Please just fuck me" and Hal didn't do anything other than tease him with his tongue which was now licking a path to his right arm pit. "You smell good Benji, so erotic (Lick) and hot (Bite), I could get lost in your smell (Lick) for days and forget about everything (Kiss) and everyone else" Hal kept up his teasing and Ben kept up his moaning and gasping; Ben was ticklish but he never thought that Hal would be able to use one of his most sensitive spots like that and only give him pleasure.

Every time Ben thought that Hal had tried everything he goes and shows him how wrong he was, and Ben couldn't have been happier and aroused when he tried something new and it turned out a huge pleasuring success. Hal stayed still inside of Ben, his will power taxed to the max as he concentrated on giving Ben as much pleasure as he could; he leaned further down and traced developing muscles with his tongue to his brothers stomach and continued to tease the boy with nothing but his tongue.

Ben felt himself getting close and he couldn't believe it. Hal was pushing him to the edge with nothing but his tongue and he hadn't even been touched because Hal kept his hands away from his straining erection, but as he neared that edge he found that he didn't really cared how he fell over as long as he did so and soon. Hal felt Ben tighten around him and smirked against the heated skin near the nipple he had teased before, and now took into his mouth and between his teeth and pulled until he felt and heard his brother come undone. Hal felt several of his brothers shots of cum hit him on the cheek as he licked and kissed the abused nub, and when he felt his brother heave and breath in deeply he started to lap up the cum on his brothers body before going up to feed it to his brother who also licked his cheek and chin clean.

As the two teenage lovers continued to make out Hal pulled out a few inches and pushed back in, and he kept up the slow rocking motion as he continued to explore the mouth he knew so well already. Ben gasped into his brother's mouth each time Hal rocked into his prostate and moaned when Hal took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. "Let go Ben. Let go and let me hear you" Hal said before pulling out all the way and then pushing back in until he was buried to the base again.

Ben did as his elder brother said and voiced the sweet pleasure that now coursed throughout his whole body, and even though it wasn't how they normally fucked Ben still enjoyed it, because this wasn't just them having a quick fuck to get each other off. This was them making love and Ben never wanted this feeling to end but he had learned from this secret relationship of theirs that all good things really do come to an end, and he just hoped that this, this love they had for each other would last a little bit longer.

The two young lovers moaned out together as they came; Ben coated himself in his own cum again while Hal filled him up. Hal's cum hit his prostate with each spurt and Ben loved the feeling so damn much that he gripped the sheets and his brothers hand so tight and arched his back until his brother was spent. They laid there in each other's embrace for a while until Hal pulled out of Ben and went to the bathroom and started the shower, he came back a moment later still naked and stood next to the bed.

"Come on Benji, time to get cleaned up" Hal said as he picked his brother up bridal style and carried him through the empty house to the bathroom, "But round two first" he said as he kicked closed the bathroom door out of habit.

Hal didn't hold back once Ben's feet touched the shower floor as he pushed him up against the tiled wall and covered his body with his own. Ben moaned out as his brothers built form covered his own from behind and he gasped out as he felt his brother fill him with his nine inches again, though this time Hal didn't waste any time in fucking his brother and setting a pace both of them were more used to.

The sound of the cascading water that slicked their sweaty bodies even more wasn't enough to hide the sounds of their pleasure as moans and yells of pleasure could be heard throughout the whole house, but the two teenagers didn't care as they went at it like the hormone fuelled boys they were because both of them knew that they wouldn't get a chance to be this open again for a long while.

Hal pulled out of Ben suddenly and stepped back until his back hit the other side of the shower all the while pulling Ben with him who pressed himself firmly against his brother body. "Almost there… together" Hal said against his brothers lips before picking the boy up by his thighs and wrapping his legs around his waist before thrusting back in.

Hal gave up control and let Ben bring them to the edge by rocking up and down on his cock, both of them not breaking even for a second as they made out while they continued to go at it. Hal gripped his brother's dick and stroked him fast as he began to thrust up into Ben. Ben gasped out when he came and threw his head back while he did, and Hal who felt his brother tighten around him gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep inside of him again, and he also claimed his brother by biting into his shoulder just as he came which caused the boy to moan out again.

The two just stood there in each other embrace afterwards and let the water which was cold now wash over them, both of them sated for now and content with each being in each other's presence. They spent their last day alone together on the couch cuddled up watching television that help to pass the time, but neither really paid any attention because their thoughts were filled by each other and what the next year of their relationship would hold for them.

Won't promise weekly updates but every chance I get will see me writing a chapter for this fic until its done, but don't hold your breath because January is one hell of a month for us. Reviews are welcome and appreciated, and also as I said before if you have any ideas for this story then please feel free to share because I will admit to not really having a plot for this at the moment past the weekend they just shared.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	4. Chapter 4

Been a long time, a very long time. We aren't giving up on this story, it just isn't very high up on our list of updates. As always, thanks to everyone for reviewing and for reading, you guys rock.

Chapter 4

Without Touch

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Breakfast Wednesday was torture to the two boys as they sat apart from each other and acted like they still didn't get along, but they couldn't help but throw looks at each other every now and again that betrayed how they really felt, though no one but them noticed. Their dad looked up at Hal just after the teen had shared a look with his younger brother and frowned, "Everything okay Hal?" the old man asked his son who jumped at his father's voice.

"Nervous about the game this Friday" was all Hal could think of to say and hoped that his father would accept it and move on, "Don't be, you'll do great like always. You have plenty of time to get ready for it to so don't worry about it too much" Tom reassured his son but before he looked back to the paper in his hands he saw the look of guilt on his sons face. Tom would have pursued the matter further but his wife reminded him of the time and he quickly got his things and went to work making a mental note to talk to his eldest son upon his return that night.

Hal went through the motions at school; he went to class and paid as much attention as he could and during practise he tried to stay focused but he just couldn't stop thinking about the weekend he had shared with his lover/brother. "Something wrong Mason?" Hal heard his couch ask but he shook his head quickly, maybe too quickly and ran off to get back to it.

The couch had told Hal to run a few laps after practise was over to clear his head so when he finally did hit the showers he was the only one there. Hal almost texted his brother but thought better of it because he knew he would be busy with something and he didn't want to take him away from good education just so his hormones can be sated, so instead the jock took a cold shower while his thoughts went back to the weekend.

Ben looked at Jimmy over the chessboard, though he wasn't really looking at him so much as thinking about his brother whose touch he already missed, "Your move" Ben heard which shook him from his thoughts. "You've been out of it all day. What's up with you?" Jimmy asked again and Ben didn't answer back but instead just moved his knight and took one of Jimmy's pawns and put the other boy back on the defensive, or so he thought.

"I can read you easy enough Ben" Jimmy said before he took Ben's rook with his queen and put the other boy in checkmate, "See, you would have seen that coming if your mind was on the game, or even on this planet" Ben got angry but he knew deep down that his friend just cared about him and was looking out for him. "I have to tell someone, and I can't think of anyone who would be better than you. Just promise me you won't tell anyone even if you hate me afterwards" Jimmy frowned and looked at Ben but he couldn't see what had his best friend so worked up and so he nodded his head and prepared himself for whatever he was about to hear.

Ben took a deep breath before locking eyes with his best friend, "I'm seeing someone" he could see Jimmy thinking, trying to figure out who it is and since he knew that Ben was gay he didn't have many people to guess from. After a while he shrugged his shoulders and gave his attention back to his best friend, but when he did he saw how scared the boy looked, "I'm seeing Hal… my brother" Jimmy barely heard him as he whispered the words.

Jimmy didn't expect that but he could see the attraction, and frankly he had seen weirder couples in his life, "Are you happy?" he asked after a while and almost laughed at the look Ben wore, the boy hadn't expected his calm reaction. Ben didn't have to think about the question before a smile broke out on his face before he said while nodding his head, "Very" it was all he said as all the good times he and his brother spent together flashed through his head.

"Good. Now at least I know where you got the bite mark from" Jimmy said while pointing at the bite mark Hal had left on Sunday, Ben gasped before looking to see that the t-shirt he was wearing wasn't hiding it at all and his heart sank as he thought about who might have seen it. Jimmy chuckled at his friend as he readjusted his shirt and looked around to see who might have noticed.

"Don't worry so much, I just noticed it now so I doubt anyone else saw it… besides no one would know who gave it to you, and it might just help boost your reputation a little" Ben wanted to smack his friend upside the head at his words but thought better of it as he saw that he was just teasing him like a real friend would. The two of them played another round, this one Ben won because now his head was on the game; it was afterwards that Jimmy had a class separate from him that his thoughts went back to his lover and the fact that they had barely touched each other since Sunday.

Hal laid on his bed, his hands behind his head as he thought about his brother in his own room doing homework; Ben hadn't left his thoughts even once all day and it was driving him mad not being able to hold the boy he loved, to kiss him or just tell him that he loved him. Tom walked into his oldest sons room after knocking, "Hal, is everything okay?" he asked after he walked into the room, Hal looked up at his father wondering why he suddenly asked that, "Yeah dad, I'm fine… why?" Hal said as he sat up on his bed while his father went to sit at his desk.

Tom looked at his son and saw the confusion clear on his face, didn't his own son realise that he looked heartbroken and that everyone around him was taking notice of it. "Your mother and I have been talking and we changed our minds about that camping trip you wanted to go on this weekend, we think you should go and hang out with your friends" Hal was shocked at his father's words, the man had believed him when he had told them that the camping trip he had asked about yesterday was with his friends, but when he had asked his parents about it they had shot down the idea without much debate.

"Thanks dad" Hal said as he got up and gave his old man a hug to show him how happy he was about the news, "When did you say you would be leaving again?" Tom asked as they broke apart, "We were going to leave right after the game Friday and then be back Monday since it's a school holiday" Hal said as his mind raced with a way for him to ask if Ben could go along.

"Ben had wanted to go along when he heard me talk about it during the weekend, would it be okay if he came to; it might do him some good to get out there and relax with him working so hard?" Hal voiced the question as carefully as he could so that he didn't sound too suspicious. Hal watched his father play with the idea a little before he talked, "It would be good for him to get out a little more, just make sure to keep an eye on him" Tom and his wife had talked about asking Hal if Ben couldn't go with him so the two could bond a little more, so he was glad to hear that Hal wanted him to go along without being told to invite him.

Hal had given himself some time to let the news sink in after his dad left before he made his way to his brothers room, he didn't even knock as he opened the door and closed it behind him, he saw Ben looking at him with a smile as he locked the door with a click. The two brothers didn't waste a second as they met halfway and kissed, their hands just as eager as their mouths. They deepened the kiss and let their tongues dance in their heated kiss while their hands roamed over each other's bodies, Hal let his hands travel down Ben's back until they came to rest on his ass where they grabbed hard and helped Ben up until he had his legs around his brother and was held up by Hal's strong arms.

Hal moved them over to Ben's bed and lowered them both slowly and carefully, their lips never breaking the kiss. "Mom and dad changed their minds about our camping trip" Hal said after breaking from his brother to catch their breath, he watched Ben catch his breath and take in his words, the boy always looked best like this to him. "Do they still think it's with your friends?" he asked when he gathered himself, Hal nodded before attaching his mouth to his brothers neck, the boy moaned into the fist he used to stay silent while Hal bit and licked at the spot just above his shoulder where the bite mark was from that weekend, the spot that drove Ben crazy every time.

Ben was on cloud nine as Hal kept teasing him, his lover's mouth never leaving its place by his neck and his hands keeping up with stroking him through his jeans which were becoming too uncomfortable. Hal didn't waste time as he undid Ben's fly and freed his cock from the confines of his jeans and underwear; he used slow and strong strokes to bring his brother to his end, and when Ben came he made sure to catch most of it with his hand.

While Ben was still heaving from his orgasm and what Hal was still doing things to his neck Hal brought his cum stained hand to the boy's mouth and made him clean it. Ben didn't complain as he licked his cum from his brothers hand, he loved it when Hal fed him their cum. After Ben had Cleaned Hal's hand he got up and freed his own cock from its confines before he sat on his brothers chest, Ben knew what he wanted as he propped himself up with his arms so that Hal's cock was in front of him.

Hal waited for Ben to open his mouth before he took hold of the boy's headboard and sank his cock into his brother mouth who just let his brother use his mouth to get off. Hal got into a rhythm that got him the pleasure he wanted and didn't gag his brother that would have gotten them caught from the noise; both of them enjoying what Hal was doing.

It didn't take long for Hal to cum, after all he hadn't cummed since Sunday. The two of them cleaned up as best they could afterwards and checked each other over a few times to make sure they didn't miss anything before Hal gave his lover one last kiss before leaving. Ben stared at the door with a huge smile on his face, he just couldn't help himself when it came to his brother; he would do anything he wanted as long as it made Hal happy and that included going camping.

This was me trying to start a plot for this story, I hope you guys can stick with it and help to flesh it out a bit. Would love to hear what everyone thinks so please leave us a review, and thanks for reading.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	5. Chapter 5

A recent review made me remember that I had this chapter laying half finished on my computer so I put some time aside to finish it, and time is something we don't have much of these days. Hope it is to everyone's liking, and since I tried to break away from the same boring plot I really hope you all like it.

WARNING! This work contains incest, so if that's not for you kindly stop reading.

Chapter 5

A Silver Promise

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The game had been one of the worst Hal had ever played in, and he couldn't have minded any less as he now sat in the car his dad had bought him driving with Ben to go on their camping trip. The jock risked a quick look at his brother who was sleeping in the seat next to him; he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and cute the younger looked. He knew that not many people would understand their relationship and the thought of not being able to share what they felt with the people who claimed to love them was hard; it made him sad whenever he thought about a future with Ben, with his brother because he couldn't see one in which they could live a happy life. But he still hoped that this long weekend away would help them to overcome these thoughts he knew Ben also had.

If their parents ever found out about them then it would tear their family apart, and with Matt already avoiding Ben because of him being gay it didn't help much. Their parents still thought that Ben and Jimmy were together, and no matter how many times Ben and Jimmy both say otherwise the Mason parents thought that they were lying. Stopping at the gate to the reserve Hal waits for the guard to get up so they can sign in; he looks over at Ben again thinking about the look on his face when he saw the surprise he had for him and with the smile the thought brought him Hal turned to the guard and signed in before driving to the cabin he had rented for them.

When Hal parked the car and turned it off Ben started to stir in his sleep, but it was only when Hal got out and slammed his door shut that Ben woke with a start. The young teen looking around startled while his older brother got their bags out of the back with a smirk; Ben got out of the car with a confused look as he noticed the small cabin they had stopped in front of, "You didn't think that I would really let you camp outside where those wonderful sounds you make could attract all sorts of trouble for us did you" Hal said with a smirk as he walked past his brother with their luggage to the front door of the small cabin.

Ben blushed at his brothers words as he followed behind, the blonde really hoping that Hal kept that promise he had whispered a few hours ago when he had sucked him off in the locker room after the game, "I'm going to make you wish we never had to come back" he saw Hal watching him with his trademark smirk almost like he knew what Ben was thinking about.

It didn't take long for the two to get settled in, just a few things to put away and not much place to do it in the small one bedroom cabin. Ben decided to look around while Hal went to get his bag of toys from the car, he wondered over to the little kitchen that was fully stocked and after looking through almost every cupboard he looked out the little window that looked out onto a river a short hike downhill with the moon just peeking its head out above the trees. The view was breathtaking and made even more so when he couldn't see signs of anyone else; no buildings or anything that would tell you that other people are around.

"Like what you see" Hal asked coming up behind him to hold him in his arms, Ben smiled at the pun as he leaned back into the arms of the one he loved. "Did you remember to turn your phone off, we are supposed to be at a camp ground with no signal remember" Ben took his phone out right away and did as his brother said before putting it back into his pocket; the two just continued to stand there looking at the moon while the prospects of the long weekend away filled their minds.

They didn't stand there too long though, it had been a long drive and they were both tired; Hal from having driven an hour after playing a lacrosse game and Ben from pulling an all nighter the night before because of a test. Not caring to shower or fool around the two teens undressed until they were only in their underwear and laid down on the double bed in the bedroom, Hal holding Ben tightly against his chest while they drifted off to sleep, their dreams filled with what they were going to do on this vacation of theirs.

Hal was the first one to wake up, the first thing he saw was Ben's sleeping face inches from his own and he couldn't help but stare and smile sleepily. Leaning forward to place a kiss on Ben's forehead and then his lips Hal thought about how lucky he was that he had not just found someone that he loved and loved him back but who was also hot and so damn cute; he carefully pulled his arm out from under Ben which the blonde had used as a pillow before he got up and stretched.

Giving the sleeping boy one last look and smile Hal walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom to relieve himself before he walked over to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, and not just any breakfast either. Bacon, eggs with melted cheese, French toast and a side of apple slices made up the first breakfast they would have here, and then of course he made sure to get fresh orange juice to go along with it; it was all placed on the table along with his surprise a few minutes before Ben came walking out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "A little late to see me cooking in just my underwear but just in time to reap the rewards of my new found skills" Hal said which caused the younger teen to choke at his brothers horniness and the sight of the breakfast laid on the table before him, he didn't pick up on the nervousness Hal oozed.

"I know both me and the table look good right now, but you have to sit down and eat the breakfast I worked hard to make before I eat you for dessert" Hal said and again his words made Ben choke, this time though it also made him blush a hot red colour which turned Hal on so damn much that he almost wanted to skip breakfast and the surprise and just take his brother there and then.

Every bite that Ben took was both heaven and hell for Hal, the sounds of approval that Ben made went straight to his cock and it took all of his will power to not get up and pin his brother to the table and fuck his brains out. When Hal looked up at Ben taking a bite out of his French toast he saw the slight twinkle of teasing in his eyes as he once again moaned softly around the mouthful of toast, Hal's left eye twitched when he saw that because now he knew that Ben was making those sounds to get back at him for his own verbal teasing... fine, if he wanted to play that game then he would play.

When Ben had switched from the toast to the apple slices Hal lost like he always did when he played a game with Ben, the result though was better then he thought it would have been though. Ben sat in Hal's lap, his naked back against the side of the table as he ground his clothed ass down onto his brother's clothed dick while sharing an apple slice with him. Both of them moaning around the piece of fruit as they made out, only breaking apart to chew and swallow their mouthfuls every so often before repeating the action until all of the apple slices were gone.

"I need you in me so bad" Ben said which made Hal thrust up when he ground down onto him, the older brother moaning louder as he thought about fucking Ben, but he wanted to hold out, wanted to make this weekend about more than just fucking. Bringing two of his fingers up to Ben's lips Hal decided to move things along and make sure that Ben understood afterwards that what Hal really wanted was something more then what they normally had.

Ben was very good with his tongue; it was easy for him to reduce Hal to a moaning mess when he wrapped his tongue and lips around any part of his body, the teen gifted with the perfect cock sucking lips Hal had ever seen too. When his fingers were wet with Ben's spit he pulled them out and brought them to the back of his brothers boxers where he pulled the fabric down and out of the way before spreading the firm ass so that he could open up his lover.

When the first spit slicked finger slipped into him Ben moaned, his back arching into his brother at the feeling that he had missed so much; it had been a whole week since they last did this and while Hal and he did fool around a few times they didn't even go beyond blowjobs or handjobs which had done nothing but make Ben crave the passion and lustful feeling that Hal fucking him made him feel.

Ben didn't even notice the second finger until Hal pulled both out of him, he had been so lost in the memory of Hal inside of him that he almost missed the look his brother was giving him as he lined himself up with his stretched hole, "I missed this too babe" Hal said before he leaned in to kiss Ben on the lips before slowly starting to sink into his tight heat. Both of them gasped at the way it felt, both of them moaning with their eyes closed as Hal seated himself deep inside of Ben inch by inch; "Feels so good, so damn good" Hal said over and over, his hands squeezing Bens ass while everything he did to the blonde made the boys dick twitch in his boxers where it was still painfully trapped.

Hal didn't move, not even his hands as he stayed completely still inside of Ben. His hands only keeping the blonde from moving while he held his brother against him, "I love you Ben, so much that I don't even know how to describe it. Ever since that day one year ago when we kissed for the first time I haven't been able to catch the breath that you knocked out of me, my heart hasn't been able to stop beating out of my chest when your near and breaking when you're not. Not a single day since that day has gone by that I didn't think about you when I woke up and when I went to sleep, and not once have you ever left my thoughts in the time between" Ben was blushing, Hal could tell from how hot he was becoming against his skin but he couldn't stop, he needed Ben to understand what this meant for him.

"I know that people wouldn't agree with us, that we would never be able to tell anyone who knows us that we are in love and together... but I love you Ben, and if you wanted us to be together then I would do everything that I could to make it so that we could be together" one of Hal's hands left Ben's ass and reached for something on the table while he leaned Ben back slightly. Hal held a ring out for Ben to see, it was nothing fancy but just a plain silver ring, "It's not a question, but a promise. If you say yes to this ring then you are saying yes to us, then you are saying yes to a future for us together and for the question which I will ask you then" Ben had tears in his eyes as his brother continued to speak.

Hal waited for Ben to think about it, both of them forgetting about the fact that Hal was still deep inside of Ben but neither forgetting that what they have shared until this point had been nothing short of fantastic. Ben reached a shaky hand to the ring in Hal's hand, he traced the silver with a single finger as he thought about what a future with his own brother as his lover would look like, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw himself and Hal going through the motions of the happy couple... and he knew when he could see that future that he wanted to promise to Hal that he would fight for them so he took the ring and the chain attached to it which had been hidden in Hal's hand.

Hal took it back from him with a kiss before putting it around the boy's neck where it now belonged and taking another ring and chain from the table and handing it to Ben so that the boy could put it around his neck to show that they now belonged together. With the rings resting against their hearts the two kissed, their lips connecting just like their hearts had just now before they let their passion loose to celebrate and seal their love for each other.

I wasn't planning that last part with the ring, but it just crept up on me so I let it play out and liked where it went so I didn't change it. It isn't the way I had wanted to take the story but I will see where this road this story created takes me and see how it plays out, and I hope that many of you will join me on this unexpected journey. Thanks for reading.

To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and


	6. Chapter 6

An update, and it's mostly smut, I thought I would treat the readers with a little switch up in this chapter. Happy reading.

WARNING! This work contains incest, so if that's not for you kindly stop reading.

Chapter 6

Switching it up

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

After they sealed their promise with a kiss the two didn't waste time, Hal stopped holding Ben down and let his lover lift himself up slightly and start to fuck himself on his cock. Hal kept kissing Ben, the kisses hungry and needy but not becoming more then lips smashing against each other while they slowly sealed their promise; their moans spilling past swollen lips and an endless river of "I love you" slipping from both of them as Ben rode his brother. Their pace stayed steady and slow, both of them wanted to drag this out as long as they could but it was a futile attempt as their bodies craved each other more and more with each slow pull and thrust.

Hal was the first to slip up in the slow motions, his hips snapping up to meet Ben's halfway in a desperate need to feel more of Ben's tight heat around his cock, to fill his brothers hole completely. The action of Hal thrusting up into him had Ben let out a loud moan which only made his older brother do it again and again, and each time a little harder and faster until they were going at it like they always were, like the hormone charged teenagers they were.

Before long Ben was being pushed back onto the table and Hal got up out of his chair to chase the tight heat that was his brother, both of their rings bouncing between them as their bodies shone with the pleasure that they felt. Ben gripped the sides of the table while Hal gave him his best, the older boy not holding back because of how long he had had to go without feeling his brother under him. Hal traced his hands up from Ben's slender hips to his thighs and then his calves where he spread him open even more, Ben all the while was going crazy as he felt his brothers hands on his legs where he loved them most of all.

Hal slowed down his thrusts for a while when he felt himself nearing his release, he wanted to take his time and get Ben to come undone on his dick inside of him and nothing else. He wanted his brother to feel how good it felt to be connected like this and he wanted him to never forget that feeling because it was theirs and no one else's, it was something that nobody could take away from them.

Hal stopped his thrusts all together when he had to pull his brother back onto his cock because of how far up the table he had fucked him, an idea then came to him in his foggy mind as he held his brother still on his dick, he smirked before pulling out of the younger teen and pushing him up the table. Hal was glad the table was sturdy as he climbed on top along with his brother; he picked up Ben by his hips as he stood over him. Only Ben's shoulders were on the table now as Hal held the rest of him in the air by his hips, the older teen looking down at the younger with his cocky smirk as he let one of his hands help guide his cock back into Ben's hungry hole before having it go back to gripping his brother's hip.

The change in position had Ben trying to throw back his head and scream out at how much deeper Hal breached him but try as he might he couldn't; all he could do was stare up at the person he loved most in this world as he claimed him with long and drawn out thrusts that each seemed to find that spot inside of him that made him want to voice his pleasure to the world. "Look at me Ben, keep your eyes on me" Hal said as he continued to go at it slowly, each motion of his hips moving deliberately meant to make Ben lose his mind which the poor boy did as he tried to jerk himself off, but each time his hand went to his own member Hal twisted his body so that it seemed like he would fall causing Ben's hand to go back to holding onto the edge of the table.

"Hal... I need... more" Ben whined out and Hal couldn't help but like the sound of his brothers voice when he was this needy, "More what?" he asked with that same cocky smirk which had Ben biting his bottom lip to hold back the "Bastard" comment he wanted to make so damn much. Hal knew what Ben wanted to say, and he knew damn well what the boy wanted because he wanted it too and he really wanted to just let them both have it. "Fuck it" Hal said which caught Ben off guard just as much as the forceful thrust that came after it, Ben let his moans fill the air as Hal pulled out and let his cock drag against his prostate before driving back into him with his own power and that of gravity which really had them filling the room with the sound of their pleasure.

Hal's legs were screaming at him, the position too much for him but he wasn't going to stop and deny them both the sweet release they both crave so much; luckily for him though he and Ben were both so close that it almost hurt to keep going. All throughout it all Ben had his eyes focused on Hal, he didn't let himself miss any of the expressions that his brother made as he claimed him, as he gave them both this new feeling. Hal too had his eyes on Ben, tracing each drop of sweat that ran down or rather up his brother's body, each drop of pre cum landing on Ben's cheeks or even the tears brought on by the pleasure and the uncomfortable position.

Ben couldn't look away, the sight of Hal's muscles working under sweat slicked skin as he held him up was what did it for Ben, it was what had him going over the edge and spraying his release all over his own face and even into his mouth. Hal followed when he felt his cock being squeezed and when he saw how hot Ben looked with his face covered in his own cum; Hal didn't stop until he had thoroughly fucked his seed deep into his brother and had the boy wailing at how sensitive it had become, not to mention how sore his back was from the awkward position.

They didn't bother getting off of the table, both of them just laying on it in each other's arms. Ben was playing with the ring around Hal's neck, his finger tracing it and the sweat damp skin around it on occasion. "Can I ask you something?" Ben started, his voice still a little raw from how much he had used it; Hal had had his eyes closed as he had been listening to the peaceful silence around them but he opened them to look down at Ben and give him a sweet kiss to the top of his head, "Sure babe" Ben blushed slightly at the pet name but he didn't let it stop him from asking what he wanted to ask.

"Have you ever bottomed before?" Ben shook slightly as he asked the first question that had been buzzing around in his head for a while now. Hal was slightly taken aback by the question but he had sort of been expecting it for quite some time now, "With a cock like mine what do you think?" he tried to joke but could see that Ben wasn't really amused right now, "Once, but I didn't like it much. But the guy didn't really know what he was doing so I guess that it doesn't really count" Hal said hoping that he answered Ben's question the way the boy had wanted.

Ben didn't think that his brother had been with any guys other than him, but he wasn't jealous he found but rather a little disappointed that he wasn't Hal's first guy like Hal was his. "You know if you want to try topping for once we could give it a try" Hal said, his eyes fixed on Ben as he spoke and Ben couldn't see any doubt on his face. "You sure?" the younger asked to which the older answered, "I have been thinking about it for a while now to be honest. What it would feel like to be the one on the receiving end of it, and I wanted to let you feel what it feels like to be inside of someone" Ben was awestruck at his brothers words, and his cock already hardening again at the thought of being inside of his hot brother.

"A little over eager aren't we" Hal joked as he saw his brother erection rising to the thought; Ben blushed at his brothers words. Hal just smiled at his brother and how cute he looked with his blush before leaning in to kiss the boy tenderly, "Fine, we can try switching things up a bit; just don't like it too much because I am never giving up this ass" Hal said giving Ben's butt a soft slap that had both boys hornier than ever.

Hal had taken it upon himself to carry Ben to the bedroom bridal style and drop him on the bed, he told his brother to stay put and not move as he got the lube and positioned himself on the foot of the bed. Hal poured some lube onto his fingers and warmed it up before slipping one into his tight hole; he winced as it breached him because he hadn't done this in a very long time but he kept his eyes focused on Ben and how the boy was staring at him while breathing hard and blushing even more then he normally did, "Easy Ben, just relax and be patient" Hal side while he moved the finger around inside of himself.

Adding another finger Hal felt himself go soft, it hurt slightly and it wasn't feeling any better; but then again he hasn't done this in a while and he hasn't found his prostate yet, not that he was trying to either, he wanted Ben to find it and be the one to give him that pleasure, be the first one to see his face when it is hit inside of him. When Hal added his third finger he looked at Ben dick and was happy that his brother wasn't as big as he was, but Hal knew that they both still had some growing left to do and he couldn't wait to see the end product someday. Licking his lips at the thoughts going through his head Hal opened himself faster before pulling his fingers out of himself and crawling closer to Ben, he kissed his brother with a passion.

Hal was surprised when Ben took control and flipped them so that the younger was hovering above his older brother, their lips never even broke as they had flipped and the surprised gasp that Hal had let out only gave Ben that much more power over his brother as he pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth and two of his fingers into Hal's stretched opening which had the older teen moaning and writhing under him. If Hal had known that Ben was this good at taking charge then he would have let the boy have his way with him sooner; when Ben withdrew his fingers and his lips the boy looked down at his brother, eyes filled with lust as he positioned his hard, leaking cock at his older brothers entrance.

Hal gripped the sheets and threw his head back with a gasp as Ben entered him, the boy stopping once his head was in, "Don't stop, just go for it" Hal breathed out once he got the chance and Ben who had jumped slightly when he heard his brother speak thrust forward until he was seated completely inside of his brother who in turn screamed out, "FUCK!" and arched off of the bed before falling back onto it and going limp and breathing hard. After a few minutes of Ben sitting there balls deep inside of him trying to hold off his orgasm Hal decided that he was ready for his brother to begin and with a tap to the younger boy's thigh Ben opened his eyes and saw his brother nod.

When Ben pulled out Hal moaned softly, more so out of relieve but it was short lived however when Ben slowly thrust back in again; they repeated the slow in and out motions for a while but Hal could see that Ben's over eagerness had the boy close to the edge but he didn't want it to end yet so he did his best to hold back his orgasm. Hal smiled as he watched his brother's contorted face when a thought came to him, and he acted on it just as fast as it had come to him. Hal brought his legs in and trapped his brother deep inside of him, Ben moaning at being trapped inside of him, the boy giving his older brother a puzzled look but when Hal squeezed down around the cock inside of him he saw the puzzled look turn into the most blissed out look he had ever seen.

The feeling of Ben's cum shooting up into him was strange, but somehow it was hot as all hell, and he could see why Ben loved the feeling so much. When Ben came down from his orgasm he looked at Hal and asked, "Why did you do that?" the boy almost looked like he wanted to cry but Hal just gave him a warm smile as he got up onto his elbows and motioned for his brother to lean down; when Ben did lean down Hal kissed him, it was just a simple kiss to calm the boy and show him that Hal loved him and when the older teen broke away he saw that Ben had calmed slightly. "I did that so that we can have fresh start for round two, one that you can enjoy instead of concentrating on holding back" Hal leaned closer to Ben until their lips barely touched, "So fuck me Ben, and fuck me like you have always wanted to; claim me and don't you dare hold back because I won't when I take you over and over again... fuck me as hard and fast as you can, make me want to let you top again" Hal said, his voice teasing and his words having Ben hard inside of him again faster then had ever seen the boy recover, he just smirked and kiss his brother, this time though it was hungry and needy and Ben gave in to it and slowly pulled out of his brother tight heat when Hal let him go and rested his legs on the bed again.

Ben didn't hold back as he pulled out and thrust back in with everything he had, they both winced as he did; Ben from oversensitivity and Hal because it was slightly uncomfortable. Ben lost himself in the feeling of his brother around him, it was the best feeling ever and he knew now why Hal must love to fuck him so much now; Ben looked down at his brother, the older boy had his eyes closed and his hands gripping the sheets but what really caught Ben's focus was that Hal was soft, the boy clearly not enjoying this. Ben didn't stop; he knew that Hal wouldn't want him to so he did his best to make his brother feel better; and he couldn't help but think in this moment, what would Hal do.

Ben picked up his brothers legs and threw them over his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss his brother whom he loved more than anything; the change in position had Ben hitting Hal's prostate dead on which had the older teen moaning softly and his cock filling up until he was rock hard again. Ben picked up the pace as he thrust into his brother, he made it his mission to hit his brother's spot every time but he wasn't used to being on top and he faltered a few times; though it was all worth it to see Hal's face as he fucked him just like he had wanted, the older teen now had his mouth open and wore a dopey smile and had one of his hands in his hair while the other raked down Ben's back... the sight was beautiful and Ben wanted to see this face again and again, to never go another day of his life without having seen this face again.

Though both of them wanted it to last forever, it wasn't meant to be as they both neared their release. Hal had the hand that had been in his hair jerking himself off in time with his brothers thrust while Ben fucked into him with a passion; the two locked eyes as they went at it and they couldn't help but lean down and lock their lips in a hungry kiss in which they tried their very best to swallow each other whole; their tongues duelling and the teeth biting and pulling on plump and swollen lips. Their moans and gasps filled the bedroom while the sound of skin slicked with sweat slapping against each other created the beat to which their bodies rocked, to which they danced in a dance of lust and passion.

Hal and Ben both came at the same time, both of them not slowing down as they continued to fuck like crazed buddies in heat while making out; Hal stroking himself well to a second orgasm and Ben not caring that each thrust into his brother hot hole was becoming agony as they continued to get lost in the haze of each other's bodies. When Hal broke away from Ben's lips to scream out his second orgasm Ben thrust into his brothers tightening hole with erratic thrusts that had him going over the edge again; after their orgasms passed Ben just collapsed on top of Hal, his limp dick slipping out of his brother while Hal just held him.

"That was fantastic" Hal said, his breath still coming in gasps, but Ben didn't reply and Hal soon saw why as his brother was sleeping softly with a huge smile plastered on his face, Hal just smiled and kissed the boy first on his forehead and then his lips before turning so that Ben softly fell onto the bed and Hal could get up to go get a washcloth to clean up his brother with. He had limped to and from the bathroom, the pain he felt in his ass not bothering him much, more so when he saw the sight of his brother sleeping peacefully on the bed with the light from outside eliminating his body, he smiled before whispering an "I love you" to the boy after he had cleaned him up.

Hal laid down next to Ben and draped an arm around him, his thoughts on what they had just done and how happy Ben seem to look, "We could defiantly do that again, but like I said little brother... this ass is mine and I am not giving it up" he said softly while letting his hand roamed down to his brother bare ass to give it a playfully soft squeeze.

This chapter had been 75% done for the last month or so but I had forgotten about it, sorry. I hope the part about Ben topping didn't upset a lot of people; don't worry though, it's not gonna happen that often but I just thought that I would write it in because some couples tend to switch it up a bit. Feedback would be nice, and if anybody wants Ben to top again sometime down the road let me know. The next chapter will have another smut scene but I have a treat in store for everyone there.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
